Confession
by Hampu
Summary: Yeah i couldnt get any better title. But this story might be different and is played from my own perspective if i was to live in Utawarerumono. There might possibly be more chapters... Enjoy and review. There might be some spelling errors.


this fanfic is based on how i whould act in the utawarerumono universe. to bad its not real, because eruru is the cutest anime girl i have ever seen.  
enjoy...

3 years has passed since the fall of kunnekamun and the disapearance of hakuro, tuskurus emperor. tuskuru is now the leading nation in the world and oboro took hakuros place as emperor, but he had gone to travell the land and learn. he had left the country in the hands of benawi the samurai general. a few months ago oboro had returned along with dorii and gura who had acompanied him on his travels. karura and touka, former soldiers of hakuro had traveled the world as warriors, and a few weeks ago they to had returned to tuskuru. peace had settled upon the land.

i fought my way trough the crowd on the market street. the street was always full of people... i sliped away from the crowd and began walking the road leading from the city to the castle. soon i reached the open gates of the castle. a few guards stood by the gate. i entered the courtyard and saw how kurou was drilling the newest recruits and having practice battles. many soldiers got wounded in the matches but they where still glad because they then got tended to by eruru. i myself have only seen eruru three times, once at a battle with the shikeripechim, once while getting wounded in a spar and once at the battle for kunnekamun. i had fallen in love with her the first time i saw her when i was 17 and i still am. but from what i had heard many had proposed to her but she had rejected them all saying her heart belonged to but one man. but who?

i got interupted from my thoughts by kurou who shouted at me. "hey, you, come over here!"  
i walked over to them, and kurou introduced me to the recruits. "this is captian kazzan, a fine soldier who served all the way back to the battles with shikeripechim. now he and i will show you how real warriors fight."  
the last part suprised me, kurou knew he was stronger than me, but after a while we both stood facing towards eachother with wooden swords in our hands. i took my battle stance and awaited kurous attacks. they came swiftly and he pushed me back, i counter attacked and sent out a flurry of blows, a few of wich almost broke through his defence. he skillfully blocked the attacks nonetheless and in a fast strike he hit me in the chest and i fell to the ground. i got up with the help of kurou and he said. "now thats how you fight!" and then to me he said "well, i must admit you have gotten better and you almost broke trough my defence there."  
"yeah a good fight..." i answered.

i left the courtyard and went to check up on he wounded and partly to see eruru. i entered the house and saw eruru giving medicine to one of the wounded. i smiled. i walked up to her and she looked up for a moment then back down at the patient. "hows he doing?" i asked "better, his wounds are healing nicely..." she replied with her soft voice.  
i so wanted to express my love to her but my brain told me, that i whould only get heart broken, so i said nothing. i looked at some of the other patients, most of them only had minor wounds and whould be back training in a day or two. i went out, and after closing the door i let out a sigh.  
i then continued up to the palace to the throne room. many captians where there and benawi was also there along with the emperor oboro. even the warriors touka and karura where there.  
"alright, here are the reports from each of the provinces..." said a man in a white robe.  
i didnt pay attention to the reports but was lost deep in thought. i got out of my thoughts when i heard the words: "...and thats all the reports!"  
oboro and benawi left along with karura and touka.

i woke up with my head aching. gahh... i shouldnt have drank so much sake the night before and now i had a complete hangover. i could go see if eruru had anything against hangovers. so i left the barracks and went to erurus room. i knocked on and wen in. she was in progress of mixing some strange medicine and the odor spread throughout the entire room. my hangover was suddenly gone, but i dint know if it whould be back again after i left the room, so i asked. "do you have any medicine agains hangovers?"  
"uhm..." she looked up as if she hadnt noticed me and the blushed. "ah sorry i didnt notice you. yes i have some..."  
she hands me a bottle of a green liquid and i grink it all in one go.  
"thanks, lady eruru" i say and then i left.

the day passed by as i trained the new recruits. as night fell me and the rest of the captians ate dinner in the barracks. after that, i went out on my patroll duty. i first wlked through the courtyard and i saw aruru, erurus sister and her friend from the onkamuyamukai kamyu sleeping together by a tree, using mukuru as a pillow. i silently pased by them and then went to patroll the palace. when i passed by erurus room i heard someone crying. i stoped and then knocked on her door. i went in and saw her crying by her bed. she looked at me, and tried to wipe the tears away. i went up to her and asked.  
"is everything alright?" "y...yes. but what are you doing here at this hour?" she replied.  
"im on guard duty. you should get some rest" i answered.  
i helped her to her bed and then went out. thoughts felw through my mind, what was that all about? i decided to drop it and focus on my duty...

i woke up earlier than usual, and with my late guard duty i had only slept three hours. i ate breakfast and then went to practice a few hours. afetr that i went to attend to my duties. it was already evening when i got the last of my tasks done. i had had much time to think, while on guard the night before and i now knew what i wanted to do. i went to erurus room. she was there. i then entered and she looked at me and said.  
"oh its you. do you want any medicine?" "no, i have come to tell you that..." i paused and then continued "i love you..."  
"eh?" she looked suprised at me and droped the bowl she was holding.  
i drew my sword and stuck it into the ground and then kneeled with my hands on the sword grip and my eyes looking at the floor.  
"i captian kazzan of tuskuru asks you that if i cannot love you, can i atleast protect you? i swear i will protect you with everything in my power, even if it kills me." i raise my head and look at her.  
she still looks suprised and i wait a while for her response.  
"uhm... this is pretty sudden..." she says.  
"yea, it is. but i nows a good a time as ever to ask you this, if you accept i will try to always be there, to protect you."  
"... if that is what you want..." she says and i leave the room and head down to the barracks. 


End file.
